Nao's Special Present
by HollowPoint
Summary: Natsuki and Nao have moved in together as roommates for a short time now. Nao becomes upset over Natsuki not knowing when her birthday is, and Natsuki tries to make it up to her.


Okay, so this was a present for a friend, it also happens to be my very first ever fic.(given that it's for 1 person, I didn't have to submit it, but..well, the NatNao on here is very lacking in number, no?) Now of course I could say "it might not be very good" or something because it's my first story, but that'd sorta make it a sucky present for me to give if I thought it was no good now wouldn't it? I'm not really gonna say either way what I think.

Kay, disclaimer stuff I guess...I don't own Mai-Hime.

This is NatNao, if you don't like that, you don't **have** to read it, but you can if you want..okay, on with the fic.  
>Talking is " and thinking is '<p>

* * *

><p>It was late, and Nao had already gone to bed, Natsuki was standing silently in the kitchen in her and Nao's dorm room 'What to do..what to do?' she thought to herself, thinking back on what had transpired earlier that night, or more specifically, what had happened between her and a certain red-headed Spider, she had learned something very interesting.<p>

**Flashback   
><strong>

It was only a few hours before the present time.

Nao was laying on the couch with her head on the armrest, Natsuki was sitting in a chair beside the couch as they were both simply relaxing and watching TV. Natsuki kept suddenly feeling uncomfortable while she was sitting, and she couldn't quite understand why, that is, until she noticed what Nao was doing, she had assumed that Nao was watching TV the same as she was doing, but in reality, Nao had her head tilted just slightly enough, and was staring directly at her

"H-hey! Nao, what are you staring at me for?" Nao was slightly taken by surprise about being called on her staring as she sat up a little, her gaze still directed at Natsuki. Natsuki flushed slightly under Nao's piercing stare as she still hadn't answered "W-well?" Natsuki was feeling uneasy about Nao still not looking away, Nao's face took on a curious look, a bit hopeful "I was just wondering, do you know what tomorrow is, Kuga?"

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief as the silence was finally broken, before registering what Nao had said "Huh? umm..tomorrow? why? is there something special about tomorrow?" Natsuki was oblivious to how Nao's face had lost its previous hopeful look, as Nao's mood had turned sour "Tomorrow is my birthday, Mutt." Natsuki was taken aback, not having expected Nao to get upset "H-hey, its not my fault Nao, how am I supposed to know when your birthday is?"

Nao just sighed, looking at Natsuki "Kuga...Mai told you when my birthday was like a week ago." Natsuki was surprised, because she truly didn't remember any such conversation "I must have forgotten, Nao, sorry." Nao slowly got up into sitting position "It's okay, I guess I shouldn't have expected a Mutt to have a very long attention span after all." Natsuki couldn't figure out why Nao was acting this way "Hey Nao, whats the matter with you? I said I was sorry."

Nao couldn't quite explain it herself, she didn't know why Natsuki forgetting her birthday upset her, but it did "Nothings the matter, I'm just a little disappointed that you forgot your own roommate's birthday." Natsuki couldn't take Nao's attitude any longer "What? we've only been roommates for a few weeks, Nao, that's hardly enough time for you to consider this such a big deal. Besides, I doubt you know when my birthday is either!"

Nao just frowned at what Natsuki said "August 15th, I asked Mai around the time I moved in here, and I still remember." Natsuki didn't know what to say, she was shocked that Nao knew "I- uh..you knew? I don't know what to say, Nao, I really didn't think that you'd know..I'm so-" Nao cut her off before she could continue "Whatever, just forget about it..it's not that important anyway..I'm gonna go to bed now, keep it down out here okay?"

Natsuki could see when Nao was walking away to her room, that Nao was upset she didn't remember her birthday, and Natsuki was a bit disappointed in herself as well. Natsuki just remained sitting for a while, thinking about it 'She remembered my birthday, but I didn't remember hers, she seemed so down when she went off to bed too, I feel pretty bad.' After a few moments of quiet contemplating, Natsuki had made her decision, she stood up, she had to think of a plan.

**End Flashback **

The interesting thing she had learned wasn't that Nao's birthday was the next day, it was that Nao actually cared about her not remembering 'Ah, okay! I'm gonna make Nao a birthday cake! it is her birthday after all.' Natsuki was quite proud of this plan..until it sunk in..'Oh no, wait! it's way too late now to get help from Mai! I can't make one on my own, can I?' Natsuki was panicking and pacing around for a short while 'No, its okay, I have practice from that time we made that cake with Mai right?..this won't be like that time..I..I can do this! I just have to try!' And with that she steeled herself for the arduous task ahead.

It was too bad that even without the distractions she had last time she tried this, Natsuki was still incredibly clumsy when it came to this sort of thing, even fumbling with just getting a bowl for mixing the ingredients, until finally she succeeded in getting a bowl and all the ingredients for a cake 'Okay, there, its gonna be smooth sailing from here on, I just have to follow the directions for the recipe after all.' Little did poor unsuspecting Natsuki know that it wouldn't be quite that easy.

Minutes had passed already, and Natsuki wasn't fairing too well in terms of not making a mess, the table she was working on looked as though birds had laid eggs while flying above it, and flour was sprinkled everywhere, including on Natsuki herself 'Aww man..this is being so much messier than I thought it'd be, it's not gonna be fun to clean this up when I'm done.' Natsuki still had yet to stir the ingredients together as well. Natsuki picked up the whisk with one hand, and held the bowl still with the other, before proceeding to stir the cake batter with reckless abandon, and consequently getting bits of batter all over herself in the process. It just so happened though, that Natsuki had put too much of the ingredients in to begin with, so losing some of the batter had no real negative effect.

Natsuki had poured as much of the batter as she could into cake pan before putting the pan into the small oven in the kitchen which had been preheating until then, she closed the door to the oven and set the timer 'Finally..now I have to wait till it's done.' Natsuki simply laid down on the couch Nao had been on previously, just waiting for the time to pass, this gave her time to think about things while the cake was baking 'Why did Nao actually care about such a thing? well..the why doesn't really matter, the important thing is, she did care, so this is the least I can do.

I hope the cake turns out alright, I wonder if Nao will like it, I don't even know what flavor cake she likes, she might not even want a cake at all- wait, why am I thinking about all this? I need to focus on the cake right now, I'll find out if she likes it afterwards.' It was then a piercing beep filled the room and Natsuki shot up to stop it before it woke Nao 'Was I really just laying there thinking for so long?' Natsuki thought as she opened the oven door and took the cake out with oven mitts, the cake looked like a nice fluffy chocolate cake, it wasn't even burnt anywhere, Natsuki was really quite proud of it. But Natsuki still wasn't done yet, she still had to put icing on the cake, or it'd just look plain, and not very birthday worthy. Natsuki grabbed the icing and began spreading it all over the cake, attempting to cover the whole cake as best she could.

Natsuki had finally finished with cover the cake in icing, and was putting the final touches by spelling "happy birthday Nao" with a red icing, even adding a small spider like shape for Nao, and a tiny dog shape next to the spider with blue icing as a sort of personal touch. Natsuki stood straight up and stretched before admiring her handiwork to see if it was done 'This isn't so bad if I do say so myself, maybe a bit too good for Nao..why did I go through all this trouble again?' Natsuki let out a long yawn suddenly, the amount of time she'd been working on the cake finally setting in. Natsuki covered the cake so it would stay fresh until Nao woke up the next day, before going to bed herself for the night.

**The next morning **

Natsuki rolled over in bed, not wanting to wake up quite yet, not even remembering that she had made a cake the previous day. "..I only want to sleep just a little longer..." Natsuki grumbled tiredly, pulling on the sheets of the bed slightly. "Kuga!" Natsuki shot up in the bed upon hearing the red head yell, stumbling over to the door having not fully woken up yet.

Natsuki, a bit more alert, rushed over to where Nao was standing in the kitchen "Nao, are you okay? why did you yell?" Nao was just standing at the kitchen table, staring down at the cake Natsuki had made, now no longer covered. "Kuga..what is this?" Nao said, her tone of voice not giving away her thoughts about the item at all. Nao turned her head to look at Natsuki, waiting for her to reply "Um, well...it's a cake, obviously." Nao shook her head and clarified "I mean..I want to know why it's here."

Natsuki looked away slightly, a bit embarrassed, even though Nao wasn't looking at her anyway "I..uhh..felt sorta bad about not remembering your birthday, so I made you a cake while you were sleeping.." Nao just returned her gaze back to the cake without saying anything. "You don't like it, Nao?" Nao was silent for a moment before turning to face Natsuki and replying "I do like it..but you're an idiot." Natsuki was confused by the combination of gratitude and insult "You like it?...wait, if you like it then why am I an idiot!"

Nao looked down while answering "I only wanted you to know what today was so you'd say happy birthday to me in the morning, you didn't have to make me a cake or anything..you're too considerate." Natsuki leaned over a little so she could see Nao's face, smiling "Happy birthday, Nao~" Nao blushed a little, looking at Natsuki's face "..Thanks...Mutt."

Nao moved to hug Natsuki, hesitating a little, before throwing herself into Natsuki, a bit too hard and energetically, but Natsuki was too busy being embarrassed about the sudden hug to notice. Natsuki nervously lifted a hand and pat Nao's head "You're welcome Nao, but..it was no big deal...really." Nao pulled back slightly and looked away, her hand's at Natsuki's sides now "I..sorta have a confession to make...Mai never actually talked to you about when my birthday was, I made it up because I wanted some attention on my birthday..I knew you'd believe me that you talked to her, what with your poor intelligence." Nao smiled at Natsuki as she said the last part.

Natsuki had no idea how to feel about this, embarrassed that Nao wanted her attention, confused as to **why** she wanted her attention, or offended by the insult to her intelligence, so of course Natsuki chose all three just to be safe "Hey, why do I have poor intelligence! If you wanted my attention Nao, why didn't you just say "Hey Kuga, my birthday is tomorrow, spend time with me"?..and what did you want my attention for anyway..?" Natsuki was blushing lightly by the end of the sentence, looking at Nao awaiting an answer.

Nao shook her head and said "Do you know how embarrassing that would be to say? idiot. And as for why you lack intelligence..." Nao leaned up towards Natsuki's face and gave a quick peck on the lips "...it's because you had to ask why I wanted your attention." Nao said blushing and looking down. Natsuki stood there speechless her lips parted slightly "H-hey! say something before I hit you!"

Nao snapped her fingers in front of her a few time's before she finally spoke "...Soft.." was all she said before reaching up and touching the spot where Nao kissed her. Nao's face was nearly as red as her hair as she stared at the Natsuki "What the hell kind of embarrassing thing is that to say, Kuga?" Natsuki had only now finally come to her senses. Natsuki scratched the back of her head smiling nervously and looking away slightly "Well with such a sharp tongue behind them, I wouldn't have thought your lips were so soft."

Nao grumbled before replying "I dunno if I should hit you for that...or kiss you again..which would you prefer?" Nao grinned at Natsuki's dumbfounded expression as she tried processing what Nao had said. "Weeelllll, Mutt? what's it gonna be?" Nao said, a small devious smirk on her lips "I don't want to be hit..." Natsuki was blushing immensely, fumbling with what to say. "What was that? come on, you'll have to be more specific than that." Teased Nao, enjoying the other girl's reactions more than any gift "I'd..rather you kissed me." Natsuki finally said, a bit more confident, but still blushing immensely.

Nao smiled at Natsuki leaning up a little "Good girl." she said, before pressing her lips gently to Natsuki's once again, but this time as more of a kiss than a simple peck, lasting a few seconds before Nao pulled back. Natsuki stood still, unable to bring herself to move at all "That was...wow..soft." Nao giggled lightly at girl "Is that all you can say? soft?...Natsuki, I..I like you, obviously, but I need to know, do you like me too?" Natsuki looked her straight in the eyes upon regaining her composure mostly "I..yeah, Nao..I like you too."

Nao was so ecstatic she leaped onto Natsuki once again, with possibly more force than before as Natsuki gave a like grunt "I'm really glad..you know, this is a first for me." Natsuki looked at her quizzically "Huh? what do you mean?" Nao backed away a little to look up at her, smirking, before replying "This is the first time I've ever gotten a puppy for my birthday before~" Natsuki just stared at her with big eyes, Nao smiling back sweetly "What's wrong? you don't wanna be my puppy?" Natsuki was blushing furiously under the girls gaze "That sounds so embarrassing though Nao...whatever..I don't care." Nao hugged her, grinning slightly "Ya know, dogs are supposed to be very loyal, so you better stay with me." Natsuki returned the hug lightly, looking down at the top of Nao's head "Dogs aren't loyal to spiders...but I'll try."

**End**

Okaaaay, so it's done...not very special, and it ends a bit abruptly..but I don't know how to do any better right now.  
>Well I hope it was liked a little at least, since that was really the whole goal ;P<br>I think I made them a bit ooc, but I can't be certain(I've seen Natsuki plenty, but I've never actually seen Nao and Natsuki interact I don't think..unless you count the two very very interesting(imo) bondage scenes x3) I think I made Natsuki a bit too nice, and Nao a bit too verbally abusive ^_^;

Review if you wish.**  
><strong>


End file.
